Valanice
Valanice is the queen of Daventry, much beloved by her people and by her husband Graham. She is the mother of Alexander and Rosella. Her own parents, Prince Cedric and Coignice, hail from the land of Kolyma. Always interested in learning, Valanice is known to be a scholar of folklore and history. She is a competent teacher herself, and enjoys teaching children. Aside from this, she is also an excellent cook. Although she is not snobby or pretentious, Valanice has a much better sense of how nobility need to behave and carry themselves than Graham does. She often guides him in court, and teases him -- though never cruelly -- about this. She is also in charge of staff of Castle Daventry, who she runs as a well-oiled machine without half the effort of other queens and royalty. History Valanice was born of Prince Cedric and Coignice, only royalty on her father's side. Nonetheless, the Princess was raised with the grace and skills of a noblewoman. Unfortunately, the cruel witch Hagatha grew jealous of Valanice's beauty and imprisoned her in a Crystal Tower. Romancing the Throne Ultimately, Graham found and rescued Valanice. She instantly fell in love with him, and shortly afterwards Brother Fragola performed their wedding at the Monastery of the Blessed Wilbury. They returned to Daventry. A year or two later, Valanice bore two twins: Alexander and Rosella. As an infant, Alexander was stolen away from Lake Maylie whilst the family enjoyed a day outside in nice weather. Valanice was devastated. In order to handle the depression she entered, she through herself into her work. Not only did she study the history of the world to a greater extent than ever before, she educated Rosella and established an institution of learning in Daventry, where she sometimes taught as well. Kingdom of Sorrow When Graham traveled to the Old Wood. While there, she learned that her name is similar to the fairy word "vaal'inisia", which means "wisdom of the grass". See No Weevil Graham and Valanice traveled to the Duchy of Cumberford for the wedding of Duke Faust and Duchess Aspen, leaving Rosella behind under the belief that she was ill. To Heir Is Human When it was decided that Rosella would be the sacrifice for the Three-Headed Dragon, Valanice was vehemently against it. She stood outside Rosella's room with a drawn sword, but her efforts were to no avail. She had lost all hope when Alexander returned to Castle Daventry with his sister. Perils of Rosella Valanice looked on proudly as Graham passed on his Adventurer's Cap, only to be griefstricken a moment later as he collapsed to the floor. She did not leave his side until he had recovered, thanks to Rosella's efforts in Tamir. Afterwards, Valanice chronicles Rosella's retelling of the adventure. Floating Castle When Telgrin took Graham's soul for his army, Valanice stayed at Castle Daventry to protect her husband's body. Meanwhile, Alexander undertook a journey to stop the evil wizard. Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder Valanice was swept up in Mordack's spell, along with Castle Daventry and all others who were inside it. Mordack threatened to feed her to Manannan if Alexander did not help reverse the spell. Fortunately, Mordack was defeated and his own spell reversed by Crispinophur. Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow About a year later, Valanice encouraged Alexander to look into Merlin's Mirror for Cassima while he grieved over his lovesickness for her. To her dismay, this prompted him to embark an a journey to the Land of the Green Isles. She was shocked and horrified when the crew he had set out with returned to Daventry without Alexander or their ship the Johannes Bey. She was delighted, then, to have Shamir Shamazle transport her to Alexander's wedding to Cassima. The Princeless Bride Soon after, Valanice began to pressure Rosella into marrying. She found several princes she thought were suitable, but none interested Rosella. While discussing this, Rosella vanished into a pool of water. Valanice, ever the protective mother, dove into the pool after her. She arrived in the Endless Desert of Eldritch, alone, Rosella having been snatched away. Determined to find her, Valanice began to search. She escaped the desert, reaching the woods of Eldritch and the city of Falderal. During the subsequent adventures, she lifted the curses on Attis, Lady Ceres, and Count Vladimir Tsepish and his family. She also sent the Cheese Moon of Falderal back into the sky. Ultimately, she freed Lady Mab from a curse and uncovered the plot of Malicia. She managed to warn King Oberon and Queen Titania in time to secure their help in preventing the eruption of the Eldritch Volcano. Finally, she was reunited with her daughter. When they returned to Daventry, only fifteen minutes had passed -- despite this, she enjoyed the reward of pleasant dreams that Lady Mab had promised her. Mask of Eternity When the Mask of Eternity was shattered, Valanice was frozen in stone. She was restored to normal when Connor fixed the Mask. Images ValaniceKQ2.jpg|Valanice (KQ2) ValaniceKQ2wedding.png|Valanice at her wedding (KQ2) ValanicemagicmirrorKQ2.png|Valanice appears in Merlin's Mirror (KQ2) MagicmirrorKQ2manual.jpg|Valanice appears in Merlin's Mirror (KQC) ValaniceKQ3.png|Valanice in Castle Daventry (KQ3) ValaniceKQ4sprite.png|Valanice in Castle Daventry (KQ4) ValaniceKQ5.jpg|Valanice with her family (KQ5) ValaniceKQ7.jpg|Valance in the Eldritch Desert (KQ7) ValaniceKQ7closeup.png|Valanice's Face (KQ) ValanicepaintingMoE.JPG|A painting of Valanice in Castle Daventry (MoE) ValaniceKQC2.jpg|Valanice in the King's Quest Companion 409px-ValaniceKQ7box.jpg|Valanice traveling to Etheria (KQ7 Box Art) Non-Canon AGDI Universe Valanice was not only imprisoned in the Crystal Tower Realm, but placed in an enchanted sleep by Hagatha. In her sleep, however, she was able to reach out for help. She accessed the magic in the realm to seek help. This may have been why she appeared to Graham in Merlin's Mirror. It was, however, why he saw a vision of her as he fell from Count Caldaur's tower, trying to escape from Castle Caldaur. Valanice also used the magic of the Crystal Tower Realm to create an escape route for Graham and herself once he rescued her, leaving clues in the sand for Graham to follow to make a portal back to Kolyma. Graham awoke Valanice from her sleep using his emerald. It was then that Hagatha interrupted. Distracting her with a vial of youth potion spiked with lion fur, Graham managed to knock the evil sorceress out of the tower. Though her body vanished, Valanice was saved. The couple left the tower -- only to find themselves in Hagatha's Cave. The entire Crystal Tower Realm was revealed to be held in a dome on a table. Valanice took the object with her, to remind her of what she had been through. Count Caldaur performed the wedding ceremony in his castle, before magically transporting Valanice and Graham to Castle Daventry. There, Graham confronted the Father, disguised as his minister Gervain. The villain revealed himself and set a curse upon Graham and his entire family. Valanice seemed fairly unconcerned, asking to tour the realm of Daventry before her coronation. Infamous Adventures Valanice, with Graham, met Rosella and Alexander at the gates of Castle Daventry, having been alerted to their arrival. The Silver Lining Valanice is the third victim of the terrible curse affecting the Royal Family of Daventry. King's Quest ZZT King's Quest 2 1/2: Breast Intentions Valanice tracks down Alexander's kidnappers. Non-Canon Images ValaniceFW.jpg|Valanice in the Four Winds Newsletter ValaniceKQ2BI1.png|Pregnant Valanice (Breast Intentions) ValaniceKQ2BI4.png|Valanice dresses as a man (Breast Intentions) ValaniceKQ2RTS2.png|Valanice in her wedding dress (KQ2:RTS) GrahamsuitRTS.jpg|Valanice and Graham (KQ2:RTS) ValaniceKQ3IA2.png|Valanice and Graham reunite with their children (KQ3IA) ValaniceKQ3R.png|Valance (KQ3R) Nap time at daventry by arkillian-d426q9o.jpg|Nap Time at Daventry by Arkillian, featuring Graham and Valanice and infants Alexander and Rosella Real World Valance is a character in almost all of the King's Quest series, appearing first in King's Quest II: Romancing the Throne and then in King's Quest III: To Heir is Human, King's Quest IV: The Perils of Rosella, King's Quest V: Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder, and King's Quest VI: Heir Today Gone Tomorrow. She is a playable character in King's Quest VII: The Princeless Bride, and then is mentioned (and seen in a painting) in King's Quest: Mask of Eternity. She appears in all three of the novels; King's Quest: Kingdom of Sorrow, King's Quest: See No Weevil and King's Quest: The Floating Castle. She also appears in many fan works, including games. She appears in both of AGDI's remakes, King's Quest II: Romancing the Stones and King's Quest III Redux. She also appears in IA's remake of KQ3 as well as both of the King's Quest ZZT games and The Silver Lining by Phoenix Online Studios. She is the playable character, also, in King's Quest 2 1/2: Breast Intentions. External Links *King's Quest Omnipedia Category:King's Quest Characters Category:KQ2 Characters Category:KQ3 Characters Category:KQ4 Characters Category:KQ5 Characters Category:KQ6 Characters Category:KQ7 Characters Category:MoE Characters Category:TSL Characters Category:Inhabitants of Western Kolyma Category:Inhabitants of Daventry Category:Kingdom of Daventry Members Category:KQ Queen Characters Category:Daventry Royal Family Members Category:KQ Human Characters Category:King's Quest Heroes Category:KQ Adventurer Characters